Loving You
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: A little one-shot : We all know how Justin came out, but how does Austin tell his parents? Will Austin finally tell Justin that he loves him? Read and find out! Read and reviewww! :D


Title: Loving You

Summary: We all know how Justin came out, but how does Austin tell his parents? Will Austin finally tell Justin that he loves him?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT D:

A/N: All right, so the ending of Ugly Betty crushed me. It was not satisfying AT ALL. I needed more Justin and Austin! TOTALLY DIED OF LAUGHTER when Hilda told Austin she was, "gunna spice you up so much you're gonna forget you're white!" Lol, love it and I'm going to miss it!

So I worked REALLY HARD on this fanfiction, ThisIsAudo. I thank you SO MUCH for the tips and I can't believe you actually had time to go through my whole story. But if I can't impress you with this, I don't know what can! I've been working on this story for four weeks. Five pages (front to back, so technically it's ten pages) of loose-leaf paper! Thanks so much for the support

I love you guys! You guys are my inspiration!

Justin looked in his mirror one last time. He adjusted his shirt, fixed his hair, and took one last breath mint. He sighed and turned away knowing if he spent any more time looking at himself, he'd never leave. He pulled on his jacket and raced down the stairs.

Hilda was sitting on the couch, flipping through an issue of MODE. Her head snapped up when she heard the familiar sound of her son racing down the stairs.

"Well," she said, standing up. "You look handsome!" Justin shrugged a little. Hilda smiled at him and smoothed his shirt. She looked at her son's head and saw little beads of sweat forming.

"Oh, baby," she sighed and held him close to her.

"This is scary, mom. What if they don't like me?" he moaned. Hilda cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"If they don't like you, it's their loss! Besides, it doesn't matter if they like you or not, it only matters if Austin likes you!" Justin smiled but then grimaced again.

"It would help if they liked me, Mom." He snapped at her and she glared at him.

"They'll like you, I guarantee it." Justin sighed and glanced at the clock.

"I better get going Mom. They're expecting me at 6:30. I wouldn't want to be late, that would make a bad first impression." He raced out the door in order to catch the train.

Justin was meeting Austin's parents tonight. They invited him over for dinner when Austin told them they needed to talk but Justin needed to be there. They were suspicious, of course, but who wouldn't?

Hilda watched her son race out the door and down the street. She stood aimlessly in the hallway, tapping her fingers against her leg. Her son had a boyfriend, and that made her happy! But she saw her baby was, in fact, growing up and it made her feel old. Bobby walked in through the door, taking Hilda out of her trance when he kissed her.

"I saw Justin running down the street," he told her. She nodded.

"He's going to Austin's tonight to meet his parents," she answered him softly. Bobby lifted her chin up with is finger.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought you were okay with him being…you know… gay…" Bobby said.

"I am, I am!" Hilda exclaimed and buried her face into her palms. "He's just…he's just growing up too fast!"

"Aww!" Bobby cried and held his wife in his arms.

Justin knocked on Austin's door at exactly 6:30 and it flew open almost immediately. Austin stood before him in a light green button down shirt that was open a little on top so you could see a small part of his chest. Justin's breath hitched. Austin smiled and took his hand.

"Hey," Austin said. He pulled Justin into a soft kiss.

"Austin? Is that Justin?" a woman's voice came from inside the house. Justin's stomach contorted. Austin pulled away from Justin.

"Yeah mom. We'll be right in!" Austin called back. Austin threw Justin a nervous smile. "Here goes nothing," he told him as he took his hand. Austin led Justin into the house. It was small, warm, and cozy. The walls were painted a light blue and all the furniture was made from wood or wicker or squishy material. Austin took Justin into the dining room where the smell of pasta overwhelmed their noses. Austin's dad walked into the dining room and Austin quickly let go of Justin's hand.

"Hey guys!" his dad exclaimed. He clapped his hand onto Austin's shoulder, causing Austin to stumble a little bit. "Ah, you must be Justin. We've heard SO MUCH about you." He shook Justin's hand.

"He doesn't stop yapping about you!" the women called from the kitchen, causing Justin to blush. "All we hear is Justin this, Justin that, hahaha!" Austin's mother said, walking into the dining room with a bowl of pasta in her arm. She set it onto the table and pulled Justin into a tight hug. Justin awkwardly hugged her back. She released him and rubbed her hand together.

"Dinner's served!"

They were halfway through dinner and it was going pretty well. Austin's parents asked Justin about his family, school, interests, and the acting class. He could really tell they liked him. But will they like him when Austin tells his parents about them?

"Now," Austin's father said, putting down his utensils and folding his hands. "Austin has something to discuss with us?" they all turned to Austin. He blushed and looked down into his lap.

"Um…this is…kind of difficult…" Austin muttered. His parents exchanged looks.

"Honey, you can tell us anything," his mother cooed. Justin squeezed Austin's hand under the table.

"Uh… mom, dad?" Austin said slowly. He looked up and brought out their hands from under the table. "Justin is…my boyfriend." He said quietly. There was an awkward silence and Austin gripped Justin's hand tighter. His mom let out a relieved laugh.

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was going to be something bad, like getting a girl pregnant or something!" She smiled warmly at them. Austin chuckled a little. Justin smiled at him, knowing exactly how it felt. It must've been harder for Austin though. He actually had to say it; Justin had just showed his parents. Justin turned back to his food, still not letting go of Austin's hand. Austin's dad still hadn't said anything. He was staring off into space with his brows furrowed. Suddenly, he stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Nice meeting you, Justin." He said coldly. He stomped up the stairs. Justin and Austin exchanged looks. Austin's mom looked worriedly after her husband then glanced sympathetically at the two nervous boys in front of her. She shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said. "He probably just needs to think about what happened." Austin weakly nodded his head as he tried to blink back tears. "Oh, honey!" his mother exclaimed while quickly rushing over to him. She held her son in her arms and stroked his hair as she tried to calm him down. Justin squeezed Austin's hand again and softly said, "It's going to be okay, it going to be okay…"

It took a little while to calm Austin down. After that, Justin had to leave so he asked Austin to walk him to the train station.

They walked hand in hand down Austin's block in silence.

"Hey Austin, thanks for inviting me." Justin said softly. "I had a great time." He smiled at his boyfriend. Austin sniffled.

"Thanks for coming. Sorry about my dad." Austin croaked and glanced at Justin who was waving his hand dismissively.

"Believe me, my dad would've acted the same way," Justin told Austin. "My dad was pretty much all man. He drank most of the time, spent his time watching and playing sports, and had a serious poker problem. When he came back around for my mom and I, he saw me as a disappointment. He saw that all I was into was Broadway, acting, singing, and dancing. He was scared of me, I guess. He was pretty homophobic towards me, even though I didn't know who I was yet. But in the end, it was okay. He started to accept me more and more that is until he…died…" Justin trailed off, remembering when he had burst out into song on the train. Santos had been embarrassed but then stood up for him. Austin whistled.

"Woah, when did all of this happen?" Austin asked. Justin gave him a sad smile.

"About four years ago. I was twelve." Justin replied weakly. They stopped in front of the train station. Austin nodded and pulled Justin into a tight hug.

"Thanks for being there for me…" he whispered into Justin's ear. Justin let go of Austin and took his face into his hands.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Justin replied softly, proceeding to press his lips to Austin's. Austin moaned quietly against Justin's lips and then pulled away when he heard the train pull in.

"You should go," he said sadly. "Your train is here." Justin looked back over his shoulder to see the train pull in and then refocused on his boyfriend.

"Bye Austin. Call me tomorrow!" Justin called to Austin, running into the train just as the doors were closing. Austin watched the train pull away from the station. His previous happiness was now taken over by melancholy feelings. He wished Justin were back in his arms. Justin was the only one who understood what he was going through. Plus, he was the only one who he was happy with, too.

Austin sighed and turned back to walk home.

Justin stepped into the Suarez household to see Hilda and Bobby looking at homes in the newspaper.

"Hey guys," Justin greeted as he unraveled his scarf. Hilda smiled up at him.

"Hi baby!" She stood up and gave him a kiss.

"How was Austin's?" Bobby asked cautiously. Justin sighed and sat down beside his mother.

"Not good?" Hilda assumed. Justin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"His mom was totally cool with it but his dad…his dad was just like…"

"Your father?" Hilda questioned. Justin nodded.

"It seemed like he was ashamed and disappointed. But I think he just needs time, like dad did. He kind of accepted me in the end." Justin explained. Hilda nodded.

"Austin's a good kid, his father should love him no matter who he is!" Bobby shouted.

"Amen!" Hilda screamed in reply. Justin chuckled at his parents' enthusiasm. He was glad that they accepted him. Bobby laughed at his wife who playfully hit his arm in response. Justin sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow!" he told them. He sprinted up the stairs and slammed if door. Hilda exchanged looks with her husband and shook her head.

"Poor Austin. He's so adorable, why can't his father just accept him?" she asked aloud, turning back to the newspaper. Bobby shrugged.

"Yeah, poor Austin."

Justin woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing. He felt around his nightstand and found it.

"Hullo?" he croaked.

"HEY! It's Austin!" Austin screamed from the other line. Justin chuckled.

"Hello there, early bird. Sup?"

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I just want- need to see you." Austin said softly and sadly. Justin frowned sympathetically.

"Meet me at the train station. I'll be there in half an hour!" He hung up and dashed into the shower. 15 minutes later, he was speeding out the door.

"Where ARE YOU GOING!" Hilda screamed after him, already knowing the answer.

"Austin!" Justin called back, running down the front steps, down the block, and to the train station. As soon as Justin arrived, he noticed Austin sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Justin approached slowly.

"Austin?" Justin asked softly. Austin's head flew up and a smile formed on his face.

"Justin," he breathed and pulled Justin into a hug. Justin laughed.

"What's up? You saw me last night, you couldn't have missed me too much!" Justin joked, separating from Austin. Austin's eyes got sad.

"I dunno…you're just the only person I feel comfortable with anymore," Austin confessed. Justin smiled reassuringly and put his hands on Austin's shoulders.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really," Austin moaned. "It's just that my dad hasn't spoken a word to me since last night. He kinda just looks at me with disappointment." Justin sighed and took his boyfriend's hand. They started walking.

"He just needs time to adjust. It's not everyday your only son admits that he's gay," Justin said. Austin chuckled.

"I guess you're right," he replied. "Anyway, there's this little restaurant downtown I've been dying to try. Wanna go?"

"Let's do it!" Justin answers enthusiastically.

Back at the Suarez household, Hilda and Bobby finally picked an apartment in Manhattan. Hilda squealed and kissed her husband.

"Our new life together is finally starting!" Hilda exclaimed. Bobby put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I know! I just hope it'll meet Justin's standards!" Bobby humored. Hilda giggled, then checked her watch.

"Speaking of Justin, where is that boy? He's been with Austin for five hours now." She complained. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Justin's got a boyfriend, if he wants to spend time with him then let him. Allow him to have a good time!" Bobby told her. She stood up and raised her hands in forfeit.

"Alright, Bobby." She snapped at him. "But they betta not be doing anything bad like smoking or drugs or…" her eyes widened. "Sex!" she squeaked. Bobby rolled his eyes again.

"Hilda-"

"I'm calling him!" she already had her phone to her ear.

"Hey mom," Justin says after a few rings.

"Justin Suarez, where are you!" she screamed into the phone.

"Mom! I'm in the mall with Austin!" he groaned.

"Hi Hilda!" she heard Austin yell in the background and she smiled. How could she be so foolish? But she did have the right to be suspicious.

"Alright, I believe you. It's just that you've been out for a long time. I was getting worried."

"I know," Justin replied, sympathetically. "We walked around for a while, then ate at a restaurant, and now we're at the mall." Hilda let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, be home by seven. Does Austin want to have dinner with us tonight?" she asked. She heard Justin mutter to Austin and Austin whisper a desperate yes and something about avoiding his father. "Okay, see you later guys!" and she hung up. Bobby raised his eyebrows. Hilda clicked her tongue and looked away.

"They're at the mall," she confessed. Bobby laughed and clapped his hands.

"Told you!"

"Shut up!"

"Ugh!" Justin groaned as he slammed his phone shut. "My mom is so nosey!" Austin chuckled. They continued to roam around the mall, looking around their favorite stored and buying what they pleased. They stepped into a cheap jewelry store, where Justin a belt they he NEEDED to examine. Austin gravitated towards a revolving shelf and spun it. Something caught his eye, so he stopped the shelf and picked it up. It was a little rubber band bracelet with a thick piece of metal in the middle of it that had "I LOVE YOU" etched into it. He looked over his shoulder to see Justin still admiring the belt. Austin decided to drop the bracelet onto the counter.

"How sweet," the cashier said. "Fo' your girlfrand?" she handed him the bracelet and he stuck it into his pocket.

"No, my boyfriend." He replied. Walking away as she gave him a weird look. "Justin! You ready?" he called. Justin nodded and hopped over to his boyfriend. Austin took his hand and winked back at the cashier.

"Hey guys!" Justin greeted as they walked into the Suarez house, still hand-in-hand. Hilda took their coats and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Dinner's ready! Show me everything you bought after!" she told them and strutted off into the dining room. Justin started walking while Austin stayed behind.

"Coming?" Justin asked. Austin nodded.

"I'll be there in a sec, I'm just going to call my mom and tell her I'm eating here." Austin explained. Justin nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Austin took the bracelet out of his pocket, chuckling at its corniness, and slipped it into Justin's jacket pocket.

The next morning, Justin pulled his jacket on and headed out for school. The morning was brisk so he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt something besides cloth lining in one so he pulled out the mystery item. He examined the little bracelet, wondering where it came from. Then his attention turned to the three-worded message on it. He read it over and over again until it finally sunk it. Justin smiled and muttered,

"I love you too, Austin."

Fin

A/N: So what did you think? I'm really proud of this story so if you really don't have anything to say that's nice/constructive, please don't say it. Thanks!


End file.
